


Origins

by JanneKek



Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Karmi Needs a Hug, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanneKek/pseuds/JanneKek
Summary: Karmi confesses her feelings about Captain Cutie and Hiro.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Karmi
Series: Hiro/Karmi Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022491
Kudos: 6





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This will most likely be a shorter story.  
> Set right after the events of Part one of the series.

It was the next morning after we had tested Karmi’s suit out in Fred’s warehouse. I and Karmi didn’t see a reason to go downstairs just yet, so we were just staying in my room, me on my computer, she on her laptop. I was working on a camouflage cloth, which could turn the wearer completely invisible. She was, by the look on her face doing something which she thought to be embarrassing.

She soon noticed that I was looking at her.

“What are you looking at?” she asked blushing a bit more.

“Just wondering what is making you so red,” I said curiously.

“Just…reading some stupid news article,” she fabricated hoping that I would accept that as an answer.

“Nah, you’re obviously not reading ‘some stupid news article’,” I called her out on her lie, “the only thing that makes you that red is being face-to-face with Captain Cutie,” I say keeping a short pause before continuing.

“So, you’re obviously thinking about him and/or me,” I concluded.

Her expression was a combination of embarrassment, shock, and was there a smile behind all of that? I wondered in my head. Then suddenly she asked the burning question: “Why do you care?” But her voice didn’t have the usual “What do you want?” tone, instead, she had slightly insecure? tone.

I was taken aback by the tone I wasn’t expecting. Deciding that it wasn’t the time for snarky comments.

“Because you’re special to me, and I want to know when something is bothering you,” I said softly, sitting next to her on the bed and placing my hand on her shoulder.

“It’s just…” she started, looking down at the floor, “I feel conflicted. On one hand I like you as Captain Cutie, you quite literally took me with you. I haven’t had that much fun in ages,” she said with a slight smile referring to our game at Fred’s place.

“On the other, I really don’t know how I feel about you as Hiro,“ she continued, fidgeting with her fingers, “I feel bad for how I always treated you badly whenever I came across you.”

“I guess I was just jealous of you,” she confessed, “You had friends, and you took my place as the youngest student in SFIT. And on top of that, you were Tadashi’s brother.”

“And I also feel bad for the fact that I still think of you as two different people,” she said guilt apparent in her voice.

“When you put the helmet on yesterday. I instantly forgot it was you behind the visor. I was living my time with Captain Cutie again,” she finished, breathing heavily.

I could sense that she was on the edge of tears when she looked me in the eyes.

“Karmi,” I said softly rubbing her back with my hand.

“You hate me now, don’t you?” she asked bursting into tears.

“No, I don’t, and you know that as well,” I comforted her.

“Really?” she asked in between her sobs, “With me crying to you like a baby?”

“It’s normal to feel uneasy when your entire world turns upside down,” I reassured her, “trust me, I know.”

She put her arms around my neck and pulled herself to my lap wordlessly asking for a hug. So, I closed my arms around her, and she rested her head on my shoulder. “Thank you,” she whispered as she calmed herself down. “No problem, Sweetie. I’m always here for you,” I whispered back.

“Cutie?” she asked now composing herself.

“Yes, Sweetie?” I asked looking her in the eyes. Both of us started blushing.

“Could you tell me more about the reasons why you became a superhero?” she asked blushing even harder.

“It’s a long story,” I started.

“I love long stories,” she replied.

“Well, strap in,” I joked, “it’s going to be a wild ride.”


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro tells Karmi the story of how he decided to become a superhero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally wasn't intending to explain the entire movie for the most part.  
> So spoilers, I guess? Does one have to warn for spoilers on a 6-year-old movie?

“It all started like this…,” I said.

I started telling her the story of how I decided to become who I am. Starting with how I got into SFIT.

“I was a stupid boy into bot fighting,” I started, “And I was pretty good at it, so I didn’t want to stop. Until that one day.”

“You were into bot fighting?” She asked, “Isn’t that illegal?”

“Bot fights aren’t illegal,” I said, “It’s betting on them that is.”

“Did you ever go to jail for it?” she asked.

“Yeah, once,” I answered truthfully, “and it was also my last bot fight.”

“What made you change your mind?” She asked.

“Tadashi,” I started, “He offered to take me to my next bot fight that same evening, but he wanted to grab something from his school first.”

“We toured the robotics lab and met his friends who are now my friends,” I continued, “Then he introduced me to Baymax.”

“Then Professor Callaghan came over to greet us. And she asked me if I considered studying there,” I recalled the memories.

“You weren’t originally interested in SFIT?” she interrupted me.

“No, I thought I already knew most things. I remember calling it ‘Nerd school’ when Tadashi bugged me about it.”

“But by the time we got out of there I had already forgotten the bot fight. The only thing in my mind was that I had to get in or my head was going to explode,” I told her.

“So, you set out to invent something for the convention, right?” she guessed.

“Yes, I did, but nothing, absolutely nothing,” I said, “until Tadashi made me look at things from a different angle,” I said smiling at the memory.

“But you did come up with something, what was it?” she asked curiously.

“Microbots,” I said, “miniature versions of my Megabot that were controlled with a neurotransmitter.”

“What can they do?” she asked intrigued.

“Anything you can think of,” I said, “literally.”

“Like, anything, anything?” she asked. I just nodded in response.

“They got me into SFIT,” I said, “I was over the moon for few minutes.”

“What happened?” she asked concerned.

“This happened,” I said as I found the news article about the tragedy, not wanting to recount the painful memory.

“I’m so sorry,” she comforted after she finished reading, “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, I was depressed for a month, until one day I happened to find my hoodie jumping about,” I told her.

“How come?” she asked.

“That’s the weird part,” I answered, “It was one of my Microbots that I had in my pocket.”

“It was seeking its peers, which I thought was impossible since the transmitter and the bots were destroyed in the fire,” I explained.

“Baymax noticed that the bot, which I had put inside a petri dish acted as a compass,” I told her.

“He then asked if ‘finding where the bot was going would improve my mood’,” I continued.

“I just nodded absentmindedly. Soon I heard car horns and when looking out the window I saw Baymax walking in the middle of an intersection,” I continued,” I was out of the house so fast. And for the first time since…”

“Since he died?” she asked empathetically.

“Anyway, I finally reach Baymax who is standing in front of this old warehouse,” I continued the story, “What I found inside was horrifying.”

“What?” she asked.

“Someone was making my Microbots,” I said, “and that someone was also there.”

“We luckily got away mostly ok,” I said quickly before she could ask.

“After getting home, I knew that Baymax needed some upgrades and new moves,” I said showing her the version 1 armor.

“Look at that belly bump,” she started laughing, “The new one is much better.”

“Thanks,” I replied also laughing a little.

“We headed out,” I continued the story once more, “Too bad my new friends were following us.”

“We found the Masked man in the docks, hauling a piece of some machine from the water,” I recounted, “It had the symbol of silent sparrow on it.”

“Silent sparrow?” she asked.

“Krei Tech project that was shut down after their test pilot got lost,” I answered.

“Got lost?” she asked confused.

“The project was about teleportation, but it was unstable,” I continued, “The exit portal exploded before the test pilot got through. And the entry portal also had to be shut down before it would collapse into itself.”

“That’s terrible!” she exclaimed, “but what does it have to do with you?”

“Everything,” I said cryptically, “on with the story.”

I then told her about the car chase and how Wasabi’s car was still on the bottom of the ocean. Then was Fred’s mansion and theory.

“Wait, you thought it was Krei?” she asked.

“He wanted Microbots for Krei Tech, but I refused, that seemed like a plausible motive. And he has never cared about the rules,” I explained our conclusion.

“I then got the idea of upgrading everyone,” I said.

I told her about the upgrades and the practice without forgetting the flying either. Then was how I used Baymax’s improved sensors to find the Masked man on Akuma Island and how we got there.

“Then we found out from the surveillance recordings about The Silent Sparrow project and its failure,” I told her.

“Then there was a fight between us and the masked man, which eventually lead to his mask getting knocked off.”

“The thing that shocked all of us was that the masked man wasn’t Krei,” I said.

“If it’s not Krei then who?” Karmi asked totally confused.

“Professor Callaghan,” I replied.

“NO WAY! You’re joking!” She exclaimed.

“I’m dead serious,” I said without a hint of emotion on my face, well maybe anger.

“I was just as shocked as you are now,” I confessed.

“I then asked him how he survived the fire,” I started again, “He told me that he used my Microbots to shield himself.”

“I was angry at that point, as I was thinking that he was responsible for my brother’s death,” I continued, “And I told him that.”

“He just said it was Tadashi’s fault,” I continued seething in anger at the thought,” I had had enough.”

“Something got over me and I ordered Baymax to destroy him,” I said with guilt in my voice, “When he refused, I took Tadashi’s chip out of him and threw it away, causing him to go into destruction mode.”

“You really were out of it,” Karmi commented on my actions.

“I’m not proud of the next part,” I told her hesitating a bit. She moved closer and hugged me and asking me to continue.

“I was only focused on having him dead. That I didn’t think of the consequences,” I started, “While the others tried to stop Baymax from killing Callaghan I was just yelling at them as if they were crazy.”

“Eventually Honey Lemon managed to re-insert Tadashi’s chip,” I continued, “That allowed Callaghan to escape. I was beyond angry. I just shouted at my friends that I should have never taken them on.”

“Then I ordered Baymax to search for Callaghan, unfortunately, his visor had been broken in all the chaos,” I sighed.

“My friends were trying to talk sense to me, but I wasn’t listening. I just ordered Baymax to fly me out of there, leaving the others behind. When I got home, I fixed Baymax’s sensor and then went to take Tadashi’s chip out again, but Baymax wouldn’t let me,” I continued.

“When I was clawing at his port he asked: ‘Would destroying Callaghan improve your mood?’ I just replied, ‘yes, no, it’s complicated.’ ‘Would Tadashi have wanted this?’ he asked next. ‘Tadashi is GONE!’ I shouted in response. That broke me,” I stopped to gather my thoughts.

“Now I was just sad, resting my head on Baymax’s pillow-like belly,” I told her.

“’ Tadashi is here’ Baymax said repeatedly, I wasn’t listening,” I said,” it wasn’t until he started playing Tadashi’s test recordings. I happily watched my brother try again and again after each failure until he succeeded. By the end of it, I was in tears, but these were happy tears.”

“Soon the others got to my garage, and they swore to stop Callaghan the right way this time,” I said, now in a better mood, “They also asked me to net leave them on a creepy deserted island again. I just facepalmed, as I had completely forgotten about them.”

“Then honey lemon said they found something else giving me a USB stick. It contained the security videos along with a new one, which contained a clip of Callaghan barging in shouting that it was Krei’s fault and that he knew about the instability,” I continued, “Then we realized that the test pilot was Callaghan’s daughter. This was revenge.”

“So, then you went after him and beat him, right?” She asked excitedly.

“Well, we tried, and at first we failed, but then I realized that instead of taking the mask it would be better to take out the bots,” I answered.

“How did you do that?” she asked.

“Well, he had set up another one of those portals and it was sucking Krei Tech’s building into the portal. Along with Microbots, I realized this as one hit me in the face,” I said.

“After he ran out of bots it was easy to grab the mask and destroy the transmitter,” I continued, “We flew away from the falling portal, when we landed we realized it was still on. Krei shouted that it could explode at any moment. Everyone ran, except Baymax. He had detected life signs in the portal. So, I decided to go after and rescue Callaghan’s daughter.”

“You flew into that portal risking your life?” Karmi asked.

“Yes, I did. We successfully navigated the debris and found the pod,” I confirmed, “But on our way back Baymax got hit with rubble and his armor was destroyed. The only working thing left was his rocket fist. The only way for me to get out of there was to use Baymax’s rocket fist, sacrificing him.”

“That’s sad,” Karmi pointed out.

“It was his idea. But I wasn’t ready to let go of him, to let go of the only thing connecting me to Tadashi,” I paused for a moment,” but I soon realized it was the only way. So, I bid farewell to him and so we were out.”

“Soon, when school started, I unpacked the only thing that was left of Baymax and placed it in my lab. As I fist-bumped it, its fingers parted a bit, and I noticed something green inside,” I told her, “I opened the fist, and saw Tadashi’s chip. At that point, I knew I would rebuild Baymax, whatever takes.” I finished my story.

“There, that was how I decided to become a superhero. Well, no it was actually after we the others had to rescue me and Fred from Yama as he got hold of Baymax’s incomplete skeleton, but that’s a story for another time.”

“Thank you for telling me. It really means a lot to me,” Karmi said looking me in the eyes.

“No problem, Sweetie,” I thanked her.

“Hey, Cutie. Thank you so much for being so awesome,” she blabbered.

“Sure,” I said laughing slightly, “And you’re really good at listening.”

“Thanks,” she blushed, “Could we maybe…” she started,

“What?” I asked in confusion.

“…kiss?” she finished blushing red as a tomato.

I was speechless as I processed her words.

“A kiss?” I confirmed, blushing as well, “why not?” I asked.

We got closer to each other, our lips almost touching when we snapped out of it.

“Wait, what!? Gross,” we both yelled in unison and pushed the other away.

“That was weird,” I said.

“Talk about it,” she agreed.

“Could it be… No, definitely not. Nope! No way!” I thought to myself, “we’re just friends, nothing else”

After we had recovered from our unexpected experience we decided to head downstairs.


End file.
